Sleep With Me
by NotosK
Summary: Hinata's father falls ill, they can't pay for the treatment that could save his life. then Hiashi's young boss makes Hinata a proposal she can't refuse. [Real World AU][Oneshot]


**Author Notes** : So I got this idea and couldn't stop thinking about it, so I decided to write it. Remember this is a comedy I don't write heavy stuff.

Just a small update. I am still working on chapter six of 'Mending Hearts' have about one third done already. the next chapter of Her Eyes Were Green is half done

 **Sleep With Me**.

The hot water from the shower soothed Hinta's nerves and concealed the tears streaming down her face. She cleaned her body, taking her time, trying to postpone the inevitable.

Because there was no other option.

Her father's life and Her family's future' depended on it.

He and her sister were the only ones she had left in the world.

So what if she had to discard her innocence. She would give her own life to save her family. So something like _that_ was nothing.

Still, she was crying, even though the water concealed her tears.

Hinata's mother had died giving birth to Hanabi, Hinata had been ten years old at the time; after that day her father was never the same. He became like a walking corpse. He worked hard to give Her and Hanabi a good life. Even if the finances had been tight; they had always had a roof to sleep under and food at the table.

They lived happily for eight years. Hinata was a few days away from graduation when her father fell ill.

It was cancer.

Hodgkin lymphoma. The good news was that it had a high survival rate as far as cancer goes. The bad news was that the treatment was expensive.

It wasn't covered by Father's insurance.

Without the treatment, Father would die.

Hinata spent the next few days visiting her father. Taking care of her little sister, studying and taking her final exams. Needless to say, by the fourth day her body ached and her mind could barely keep up. She was taking a rest sitting next to her sleeping father when a tall blond man entered the room.

"Excuse me— you must be Hiashi's daughter," The man said, Hinata looked at him, and realized he was quite handsome. he had tired-looking blue eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a smart navy suit with a bright orange tie. Hinata stared at him and nodded without even realizing it.

"Y-Yes" she whispered

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Hiashi-san's boss" Hinata mouth gaped as she stared at the man. Hinata's father was in his early forties, but Uzumaki-san looked like he was in his mid-twenties. "How's Hiashi-san doing?" She continued to stare at Uzumaki-san and realized that she needed to say something

"Oh, he is under meds to stop the pains, he can wake up a few hours a day to eat… but…" Hinata's voice cracked

"I see… Hiashi is a hard worker, we miss him at the office. I came today to see how he was doing Because we are friends" Hinata's eyes watered a bit hearing the reverence with which Uzumaki-san was talking

"Uzumaki-san, can you tell me more about father? how is he at work?" Uzumaki-san smiled and pated Hinata's head

"Of course"

They spent the next hour talking about Father. How much he talked about Hinata and Hanabi. How he always worked harder than anyone so he could go home earlier. How even though he is a stern serious person he would never lose his patience with new employes. How a good senpai he was to his kohai.

In the middle of it, Hinata started to feel drowsy. Uzumaki's soothing voice made her eyes heavy and before she realized it she fell into a black sea of darkness.

Her last conscious thought was that Uzumaki-san seemed like a nice person.

Little by little Hinata woke up, her neck hurt a bit and something was pressing the top of her head. A fruity scent filled Hinata's nose. When she opened her eyes she realized that her head was resting on Uzumaki-san's shoulder. His was resting on hers.

He let out a loud yelp and jumped out of the chair. She almost tripped with the IV stand, when she looked at Uzumaki-san he looked shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was half open he was staring in disbelief at Hinata.

Hinata bowed her head as low as she could, yelled "I'm Sorry" before bolting out of the room. she walked at a brisk pace until she reached the restroom. When she looked herself at the mirror she saw her face beet red.

 _That was soo embarrassing!_

She opened the faucet and splashed water on her face, trying to cool it down. She rubbed her eyes. _When was the last time she had slept so well_? She looked at her wristwatch they had been sleeping for at least an hour.

After a few minutes, Hinata got herself under control and returned to her father's room. Outside Uzumaki-san was leaning against the wall with his hand on his pockets and a frown on his face. When he spotted Hinata he glared at her. A shiver went through Hinata's spine and wondered if Uzumaki-san was a good person.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san... I've been so tired..." Uzumaki-san stared at her and cocked her head to one side. "It's because... well, father's insurance doesn't cover the treatment he needs... and I've been taking care of Hanabi while studying for my finals exams at school." Hinata bowed again "I'm terribly sorry if I made you uncomfortable." There was silence. A heavy silence that reminded Hinata of all the burdens she was carrying now.

The pressure was so unbearable that she started to feel tears pool on her eyes. But as much as she tried to stop them, they seemed to be at a breaking point.

 _Heavy._

Heavy, Heavy silence pressed on her and then the dam broke.

She started to sob, not able to control herself. She saw her teardrops land on the white floor of the hospital.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Another on the small of her back pushed her towards something hard that smelled of oranges. Hinata's arms were stiff to her sides. Uzumaki-san started to stroke her hair, before her brain could stop her, her arms warped around him.

He started to whisper soothing phrases like "Everything will be ok." and "You are not alone." it made her bawl even harder into his chest. They stood there for god knows how long.

When Hinata came to herself they were sitting on a bench outside her father's room. Hinata's head was hanging low as she stared at her own lap.

"I will help you Hinata-san." Uzumaki-san said his voice somber "I will pay Hiashi's medical bill until he gets better. I will help you find a daycare for your sister and pay for it. I will even get you a recommendation for a good university"

Hinata stared at Uzumaki-san who was saying all this while staring at the door of her father's room. he wasn't even glancing at Hinata. She realized that Uzumaki-san was a good person

"But there is one condition" Hinata's heart skipped a beat, there was something on the way he said it that scared her. he turned slowly and looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Anything, I will do anything," Hinata said

"I want you to sleep with me,"

The man smiled gently, Hinata wondered how could he be so good at faking smiles. She felt as if she had fallen into ice cold water, the blood rushed out of her face and her chest tightened. She was about to slap the man and tell him to go to hell when the face of her sister passed in front of her mind. Then her father's prone body resting on the hospital bed looking as if he was about to die.

Her hands trembling she put them on her lap and let her head hang low. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure Uzumaki-san could hear it.

There was no other option.

If she wanted to save her father, she would sleep with this man

This horrible man.

She sniffed and nodded

"Ok, I'll do it," she whispered

"Fantastic!" he sounded so thrilled that Hinata wanted to puke "Let's go then" Hinata's looked at him, he was smiling, Hinata glared back but he seemed not to notice or care. He stood up and started walking

"R-Right now?" Hinata at least wanted some time to prepare her heart. Uzumaki-san looked impatient, he checked his wristwatch and frowned

"It's already eight o' clock, I want to do it for at least eight hours, if not more." and with that, he turned around and started walking away. Hinata followed in silence while staring at her own shoes.

 _Eight hours?_

To her surprise, instead of a love hotel, Uzumaki-san took her to his own house. After a small stop at the convenience store. Once inside the house he told her to take bath. After she finished she made sure she wasn't crying anymore. She changed into underwear that she had brought earlier and an oversized t-shirt that Uzumaki-san had given her.

She wondered if that was his kink.

Hinata shook her head. she took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. Uzumaki-san was sitting on the edge of the bed. He stared at her for half a second before standing up and walking towards her. his steps where resolute and Hinata knew what was going to happen. She felt her knees starting to tremble and she closed her eyes.

A second later she heard "I'm going to take a bath too" behind her. When she heard the bathroom's door close her knees gave away and she fell to the floor.

It was at that moment that she realized that it really was going to happen. She was going to have sex with him to save her father's life, she remembered her friends talking about their first times.

Sakura-chan had done it with Sasuke-kun at a love hotel. Sakura had said that despite how Sasuke-kun looked he had been really awkward. The way she smiled after that day— Hinata knew she was happy.

Ino and Sai had been dating for years and they had finally done it at Sai's house when his parents weren't home. Again both seemed happier after that. was it because they loved each other?

There was no happiness for Hinata. Her precious first time would be taken away to save her father's life and her family's future.

It was worth it.

She kept telling herself that. like a mantra.

Hinata wasn't sure what to do now. Ino and Sakura didn't go into much detail about their first times to save her some embarrassment.

Should she turn off the lights? Does she need to undress or would he want to do it himself? Should she wait for him sitting on the bed or be under the covers.

In the end, she decided on the less embarrassing path. she turned the lights off, kept her oversized shirt and covered herself with the bed covers all the way to her nose.

She heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later the bathroom's door opened. Hinata could see Uzumaki-san wearing a pair of pajama's bottoms and nothing else. Hinata felt when he sat on the other side of the bed, he slipped under the covers his body rigid. He seemed nervous. Hinata wondered…

"U-Uzumaki-san—" she hesitated for a moment but he heard him grunt acknowledging her "it's this… your first time" he stayed silent for a moment

"No, but I haven't done it in years." Hinata's winced "When I was younger I used to do it all the time." Hinata could feel him shrug "I don't know what happened to me" they stayed silent for another long time

"I'm sorry, I'm going to touch you." Hinata's heart started beating faster. She could hear the rustling of the bedsheets as Uzumaki-san slipped an arm around her waist. The other arm warped behind her shoulders. He pulled her closer and her face ended up burying itself on his chest. Hinata's body was trembling. She steeled her resolve and looked up at Uzumaki-san. He looked down at her and Hinata closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, ready to give him her first kiss.

A second passed

Then a minute

Then she heard the strangest sound she had ever heard… no, it was a sound she had heard countless times from her father.

A snore.

Hinata opened her eyes and Uzumaki-san was sleeping soundly. He was even drooling a bit. Hinata tried to untangle herself but he hugged her even tighter, one of his legs warped itself over Hinata.

 _What the hell!_

It took her some time but Hinata also fell asleep.

The alarm woke her up. She was laying on a king-sized bed, with expensive covers, a lavish bedroom with a large window overlooking a beautiful garden. A handsome man embracing her as if his life depended on it.

Any woman would love to wake up like that.

Hinata just had a headache.

Uzumaki-san started stirring and Hinata pretended to be asleep. On one part she was glad that nothing had happened, on the other she was kind of pissed off.

She knew she wasn't as cute as Sakura or had a beautiful body as Ino… but hell! The man had been the one to say he wanted to sleep with her.

Needless to say, she took a hit to her self-esteem.

Uzumaki-san rolled her over gently and patted her head. He started to hum happily as Hinata heard him dress up. Hinata not being able to hold it anymore sat up and glared at him.

"What is this!?" she yelled, Uzumaki-san who was frozen as he was buttoning his orange shirt. "What's the meaning of this!?" Hinata knew that she should be glad, but really, she was just offended.

"Hinata-san, I think I don't understand your question"

"You… you said you wanted to s-sleep with me"

"bu—"

"I was ready, and you just fall asleep like that, I'm not attractive enough for you? If that so why ask me in the first you damn moron!" Uzumaki-san eyes went wide for a moment before his face turned

"Oh god no… did you— oh god! No!" he covered his face with his hands and feel into his knees "I'm sorry… I'm so stupid— I'm really sorry"

Hinata had never been so angry and confused at the same time she threw him a pillow that hit him right in his stupid face "What?"

"I think you misunderstood… I just wanted to sleep… like rest… not have sex or anything"

"What?"

"Ah sorry, I need to explain myself… I think I told you yesterday I haven't been able to sleep in years. When I was younger I used to do it all the time. When you fell asleep on my shoulder I started to feel tired and fell asleep for the first time in four years!"

"I'm sorry… what?"

"I think, touching you allows me to sleep normally," Hinata looked at Uzumaki-san, and for the first time she noticed the heavy bags under his eyes.

"Do you mean you didn't want to have sex with me to pay my father's treatment"

"What? No! are you trying to say that you were ready to— Hinata-san! You should value yourself more!" Hinata winced, Uzumaki-san took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I know that you are going through hard times. But don't do it with a man you don't love" he rubbed his face

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that you sleeping with me was a condition for me helping you." he ran a hand through his blond hair "When I said condition I meant to ask you for a favor. As you can imagine, I'm always tired and tend to confuse words or say things that I don't mean." Uzumaki-san prostrated himself in dogeza until his head touched the floor. "I'm truly sorry"

Hinata stared at the man and chuckled, then started laughing so loud that she was sure the neighbors could hear her. "This so dumb," she said she wiped a tear from her eye. She saw Uzumaki-san smiling and she felt as heavyweight lifted from her shoulders.

"Let's have breakfast," he said, Hinata's stomach grumbled, Uzumaki-san laughed out loud and Hinata blushed.

A week later Hinata started to work as a live-in maid for Uzumaki-san, she had her own room for herself and her little sister.

They had discovered that Uzumaki-san would fall asleep while just holding Hinata's hand. Then Hinata could let him go and go sleep with her sister.

For some reason, this was even more embarrassing than what they did that night.

Her father's treatment was going well, it would take him some time but the doctors said that he had good chances of making a full recovery.

Meanwhile… Hinata wondered what was that feeling on her chest when he held Naruto-kun's hand.


End file.
